


Things You Said Too Quietly

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locker Room Confession BokuAka Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Too Quietly

Bokuto was always yelling.

Yelling about the point he just scored, yelling about their team going to nations, yelling about how he had his favorite food for lunch.  Always yelling. Akaashi couldn’t understand how he never stopped yelling.  It had to hurt his throat after a while.  

So when Bokuto approached him while he was sitting in the locker room after practice, quiet and ringing his hands, Akaashi was surprised.  

“Are you okay, Bokuto-san?” he asked, cocking his head to the side to look up at his captain.  

Bokuto didn’t say anything,  glancing around at the otherwise empty locker room.  Akaashi raised an eyebrow.  He couldn’t remember ever seeing Bokuto look so…nervous. He’d seen the captain when he was upset; that happened all the time.  But the way he looked around and played with the bottom of his t-shirt was something new.  

“Is something wrong?” he prompted again, wondering if something had happened that had Bokuto acting so strangely. 

Bokuto muttered something that Akaashi couldn’t hear.

“What was that?”  Akaashi stood up, moving a bit closer so that he could hear his captain better.

“…you… with me…”  Bokuto was mumbling so quietly that is was impossible to make out exactly what he was saying.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “I’m not used to you being quiet,” he said bluntly.  “You’re usually always yel-”

“Will you go out with me!” Bokuto blurted out and Akaashi actually jumped back slightly out of shock.  

They stared at each other for a moment, Bokuto’s face burning red and his eyes looking anywhere but at Akaashi.  

Akaashi blinked, recovering from the surprise, before a small smile split across his face.  He stepped forward and lifted his hard, pulling Bokuto’s face forward to look directly at him.  Bokuto’s eyes widened and he stared at him.

“Yes,” Akaashi said quietly.  “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
